It all started with a look
by AllTimeLowLife1
Summary: Remus Lupin is starting Hogwarts. He spots a boy on the platform. He's instantly enchanted. Little does he know that this boy is more complicated than he looks...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan fiction I have written for a while, so I apologize if it's not the best. I'm just a little rusty! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, more will be coming soon. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you do or don't like! Thanks guys!**

Remus liked him from the first day. The way he walked, or should he say, swaggered in. Even as a kid he had this aura of confidence that just glowed around him. Remus watched him walk up to a small, mousy looking boy, outstretch a hand and introduce himself. "Sirius Black." he could hear, over the chatter that echoed around him. Sirius Black. The first name Remus Lupin heard as he stood waiting on that platform. "Peter..." He heard the small boy squeak out, shaking his hand. Sirius grinned and released the nervous boy, taking in his surroundings.

Unbeknownst to Remus, another boy had approached him and was attempting to start a conversation. He quickly snapped back into reality as the boy offered him a slightly sweaty hand to shake; "... And my name is James Potter!" He smiled sheepishly and shook his hand, "Remus. Remus Lupin." Remus watched James as James watched him. He looked like he was searching for something, god knows what. Remus didn't stand out by any means.

He was tall for his age, with thick brown hair that flopped over his forehead. He had these brown eyes, that kind of resembled muddy puddles. He was thin and quite lanky, with large ears and slightly crooked teeth. Remus was a regular, pre-pubescent boy. Why this James Potter had taken an interest in him, he never understood.

"So Remus, which house are you hoping to be put into?" James reminded him of Sirius. Confident, held himself well, big smile. He knew his own mind and wasn't afraid to speak it. Completely different to Remus, who was a quiet boy, someone who didn't really like to speak at all. Oh how that would change.

"I'm hoping to be put into Gryffindor, but anything apart from Slytherin is fine... What about you?" James beamed, his mouth full of perfect white teeth. He looked as if he had never had a cavity in his life. How annoying, Remus thought, his tongue poking around at his own teeth. "Well I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor! Hopefully we'll see each other there!" And with another bashful grin, he was off and into the train.

Remus pulled together his things and looked behind him. His parents smiled and gave him a wave. He waved back and took one last glance at Sirius, before heading on the train himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter! It's still pretty short as I'm just getting used to writing again. We'll I hope you all enjoy it!**

Remus walked through the busy isle in the train. He looked for an empty carriage. Finally, at the back of the train, there was a free compartment. Remus hustled himself in there quickly, hoping that no one followed him. He closed the door and smiled at the peaceful silence that came after. Remus had liked the quiet ever since he was a little boy. Don't get him wrong, he could deal with crowded places. He wasn't scared of them or anything to that degree. He just preferred silence, it gave him a chance to clear his head.

Remus sat down on the seat beside the window. He placed his owl by his feet and slipped his bag off of his shoulder, letting it rest on the side of the carriage. He watched the expanse of trees and landscape pass him by and was so transfixed that he almost didn't hear the other person that just entered the carriage.

"Hello? Remus?" He snapped his head towards the door but quickly relaxed as he saw that it was none other than James Potter standing there, looking slightly more dishevelled than before.

"Oh, James! Come in!" Remus watched him stumble over his bags as he stepped in, shutting the door firmly behind him. He threw his bag down beside the window and James' owl let out a squawk as it flapped it's wings. James sighed and shook the cage slightly, "Quiet down you stupid bird! I get it, you don't like trains. Neither do I! Get over it!" Remus just chuckled to himself, looking down at his peacefully sleeping, pure white owl.

James flopped down on the seat, sighing again in exhaustion. He ran a hand through his brown hair and looked at Remus. Remus felt a small blush start to spread on his cheeks and averted his face as he went in search of his lunch.

He pulled out two, slightly squashed, ham sandwiched and unwrapped them. He offered one to James, and laughed as the boy snatched it out of his hand and went to work eating it. He was about to take a bite out of his own sandwich when he heard a knock at the door, and who should it be standing there? None other than Sirius Black.

Sirius looked messier than Remus first remembered, not 1 hour ago. His black hair was sticking to his forehead and his shirt half untucked. His bag was a tattered old suitcase and his back pack wasn't much better. But, beneath all of that mess, Remus found himself entranced by the beauty of this boy.

A breathy Sirius spoke up "Hey... Do you mind if I sit in here? The people in my carriage are nuts. One of them was trying to jump out the window so he could run home! We had to hold him back!" He wipes the sweat off of his forehead and then offered that same hand to Remus.

"I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you!" Remus took the sweaty hand and shook it before discreetly wiping it on his robes.

"I'm Remus Lupin... Sure you can site here. That's James Potter, by the way.." Remus spoke shyly and it made Sirius smile. He say down next to James and laughed.

"Look at us! We're like the three musketeers!" He outstretched a hand to James. "Nice to meet you James, I'm Sirius." James shook his hand and grinned. You could tell they were going to be good friends...


End file.
